Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel supporting frame structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Conventional front wheel supporting frame structures of saddle-ride type vehicles include one disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-183882. The front wheel supporting frame structure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-183882 includes upper and lower arms which extend in vehicle front-rear directions and by which a front wheel is supported to be swingable in up-down directions, in which rear end portions of the upper and lower arms are supported by a front portion of a main frame, and a lower end portion of a cushion member is connected to the lower arm.